I'll wait
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Patient is a hard thing but what else can we do? MikoRei ONESHOT!


**Hello ! This is my first attempt with K-Anime so I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Dear Mikoto ,_

_The day I ended your life was the day I also killed mine_

_I sometimes wished that I could wake up next to you_

_I wish to smell your scent again and to see your eyes_

_I miss your touches and the times I was spending with you_

_But now your gone _

_That place you got in my heart is empty but I'm trying for the rest_

_Fushimi is still running after Misaki but their relationship isn't really a secret_

_And me and Anne became like a real family _

_She sleeps over at my house sometimes and then she comes in my room with tears in her eyes _

_She misses you _

_And it's my fault that she cries _

_I feel so guilty and I know she hates me_

_Whenever I see Misaki and Fushimi or Anne or any other member of your clan I feel jaleous and mad_

_Knowing that you had so many people loving you_

_I had no one _

_But to hurt them all to take you away _

_To hurt myself by taking you away _

_Why couldn't I be dead _

_Why you? _

_Why? _

_Mikoto…I miss you…..I love you.._

* * *

I was staring outside.

It was already a year that I killed Mikoto.

And I couldn't get my mind out of it.

''When are you coming back?'' I whisper.

'_I will come back Reisi….Wait for me..' were Mikoto's last words. _

I hope that you come back soon...

Or did you find someone? Someone that every boy would want. Someone like Totsuka Tatara...

''No I shouldn't think like that...It will only make me sad.'' I said to myself while slapping myself softly.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the phone ring.

RING RING (A/N We change from Reisi's PoV to NORMAL PoV!)

Reisi walks towards the phone and picks it up.

''Hello?'' Reisi says.

_''Can you open the door.'' the soft voice of Anna asks._

''Anna why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the people of HOMRA? '' Reisi asks.

_''Just please open the door.'' __Anna says._

Reisi opens the door confused and the person he sees is Anna.

Reisi drops his phone and his eyes begin to tear up.

''M...M...Mikoto...'' Reisi let's the tears out.

Anna is crying too. She knows that it's okay to let the tears drop with Munakata here.

Reisi immidiately embraced Anna who lets herself be held.

''I...I miss him.'' Anna says.

''Me...too...Anna.'' Reisi answers before picking her up and closing the door.

He lifts her up 'till the kitchen and he outs her down on the table.

The picture of Mikoto is still in Anna's hand.

Reisi grabs some candies and gives them to Anna.

''He...will come back Anna.'' Reisi says. _He promised_

''And Totsuka?'' Anna asks.

Reisi looks at her. ''Let's hope Anna...You never know with HOMRA.'' That made Anna smile.

''Do you want to stay here tonight?'' Reisi asks.

Anna nods. ''You're jaleous of Totsuka, right?'' she asks.

Reisi looks at her and then nods ''Yeah I am.''

''But Mikoto only loves you, you know.'' Anna says.

Reisi blushes ''Yeah but jaleousy is normal in love.''

''So are you also jaleous of me?'' Anna asks.

''Yeah and also of Mikoto because he has someone like you.'' Reisi says giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Anna yawned and Reisi picked her up and brings her to his bed.

_When you come back Mikoto, me and Anna will wait for you. We love you Mikoto, I love you._

''No blood , No Bone , No Ash'' someone whispers. 

* * *

**So this was my first attempt of making a (K) anime fic. When I first watched it I immidiately fell in love with MikotoxReisi and I knew they belonged together. I was kinda mad at people who ship Mikoto or Reisi with someone else but that's how I am. I mean how can you not pair them after their almost kiss! **

**I really liked writing this becuz both of them are pretty stoic and such and (In my point of view) both love Mikoto (In different ways ofcourse). But becuz they don't show their emotions a lot I thought they would show their emotions with each other. **

**i heard that season 2 is coming and I just hope that Mikoto will return and also Totsuka so I can make more Jaleous!Reisi fics in the future. **

**And the last part can be your imagination.**

**I hope you liked it and please Review and say what you think of it! **


End file.
